Child of The Shadows
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: AU After being released from the Shadow realm, Bakura's life is turned upside down. This is an Mpreg fic so if you don't like, don't read. There is torture and other things that have caused the rating to go up.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi

~Now on with the story. Enjoy

Ryou was awakened in the early hours of the morning to the sound of retching. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes before glancing at his alarm clock. It's glowing green numbers indicated that it was almost four. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and stretched a bit before opening his bedroom door and glancing down the hall to the other darkened room. He walked to it and looked inside, already knowing its occupant had exited for the time being. He was actually surprised at how organized everything was in that room, including the knife set the other had placed above the headboard of the bed. He shook his head then walked towards the only other room in the house, aside from the living room and dining room, the bathroom. He cringed slightly when he heard the sound again then knocked on the door. "Bakura? Is everything alright?"

After a few minutes, Ryou heard the other let out a small whimper. When Ryou heard that sound, he placed his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open then went inside and sighed upon seeing the former thief sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs as they were pulled up to his chest. He silently watched as the younger male entered the bathroom with him.

Ryou moved closer to him then knelt down in front of him. "Bakura, I really think it's time that you go to the doctor. This is the fourth day in a row and nothing is helping it. "He said then brushed the other's bangs away from his face to place his hand on the other's forehead. "You're sweating yet you don't have a fever."

Bakura pulled away from the other's touch and looked away. "I'm fine, Ryou."

"No. You are not fine." Ryou said with a small sigh. "You haven't been fine since you came back from the Shadow Realm. I remember how you looked when you came back."

Bakura glared at him then stood up. "Do not bring that up again, Hikari." He growled in anger. He would never forgive himself for letting that fiend do as he wished with him. He never told his Hikari what had happened and he never planned to either. He shuddered at the memories it brought up.

Ryou helped the other get to his feet then turned on the shower for him. "I'll get your clothes, Bakura. Get yourself cleaned up." He told the older and left the room and headed to where the other's room was. He flipped on the light and scanned the room, blinking in surprise when he noticed the Millennium Ring hanging on the headboard. He wondered why the other didn't have it with him. He shook his head then grabbed a shirt and some jeans and took them back to the bathroom and placed them on the sink and glanced towards the thief. He sighed and remembered seeing a cut across the other's face when he came out and wondered about what happened and where the cut went. He shook his head then closed the bathroom door. "Since he won't, I will." He muttered to himself then picked up his cell and called the doctor's office and scheduled an appointment for the thief later that afternoon.

Bakura was a bit relieved that the other had gone and got in the shower and washed his hair then his body and got out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. '_Ryou was right… Maybe I do need to see a doctor.'_ He thought then looked down at his hands. Even away from the Shadow Realm and him, he could still feel them. He ran his fingers over the fading mark across his forehead. He then shook his head and brushed his hair out then put on the clothes that Ryou had gotten him. He hated feeling sick, much less looking it. He then left the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper in his own room. He lies back down on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. He was tired and he didn't feel well. He turned over facing the wall and fell asleep.

Ryou looked up when he heard the other leave the bathroom and went to check on him. He walked towards the other's room and noticed it was open slightly and peeked in. He noticed that he had gone back to sleep and went into the room and covered him up with the rather thin blanket. '_I need to remember to get thicker blankets for him.'_ He thought to himself before closing the blinds in the room to make it darker so the thief could catch up on his sleep. When he finished with that, he looked at the gentle appearance on his face then left the room, closing the door behind him. He would wake him up later, however.

Ryou spent most of the day either cleaning the apartment or going out to run errands. He returned to the apartment a little after one and was surprised to see Bakura awake and laying on the couch, watching a TV program in black and white. He moved closer to him and tilted his head. "Feeling any better?"

Bakura looked up at him and shook his head. "Not really. "

Ryou looked at him and nodded. "I made you an appointment and it's in an hour." He replied as he glanced at his watch. "Let's go."

Bakura nodded then got up and followed Ryou to the car and got in. When they arrived at the doctor's office, Bakura remained close to Ryou and glanced around. He didn't like being there and wanted to leave as soon as he walked into the building. With a huff, he crossed his arms and sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Bakura?" The thief looked up to see one of the many nurses that wanted to call him back. He stood with Ryou and walked down the hall. "_I'm never going to forgive you for dragging me down here, Hikari!" _He thought over the mind link that they still shared.

Ryou jumped and looked at his glaring dark half. "_Sorry, but you needed to."_

Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled himself onto the bed in the small room. When the nurse left, he looked at Ryou. "You didn't have to come in with me,"

Ryou shrugged. "It's fine." He replied as the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Hanazaki. And which one of you would be Bakura?"

Bakura lifted his hand as Ryou explained what had been going on lately. Dr. Hanazaki nodded and gave the thief a plastic cup. "I want to run a few tests but first I need a urine sample from you." Bakura took the cup from the doctor's hand and looked at it then looked back to the doctor. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." The doctor replied and watched as the thief left the room before looking at Ryou.

Ryou looked to the doctor and asked what was on his mind. "Do you have any ideas what it could be?"

The doctor tilted her head. "We will see when he returns." She replied as she got a few things ready. "You said that he only got ill in the mornings, correct?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes."

The doctor nodded. "Morning sickness then. Let's hope that's not the case."

Ryou looked towards the door when Bakura came back and the doctor took the sample and went into another room. After what seemed like hours the doctor returned with an odd look on her face. Bakura looked at her and immediately felt a feeling of dread.

The doctor looked at both of them. "I'm not sure how to say this… but Bakura, after three positives, I'd have to say that you are pregnant." Both Ryou and the doctor jumped when they heard a sudden thud and looked over to see that Bakura had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm very sorry this took so long for me to upload. I've been dealing with a lot of things as of late. I'll try my best to update sooner.

Ryou knew the news was a bit of a shock. He just didn't expect Bakura to hit the floor like that. He had known that Bakura had been through a lot more in his past. He just didn't think that he'd ever had to deal with a pregnancy, let alone his own. After a moment, Ryou moved then helped the doctor pick him up and lay him on the bed in the room. He then sighed and looked at the doctor. "How often do you end up with something like this?"

Dr. Hanazaki looked over to him after sitting at the desk, shaking her head. "We usually don't. This is the first case of male pregnancy that I've ever heard of." She answered, glancing at Bakura then looking to the computer screen and typing up a few things into the other's file.

Ryou looked at the older boy and nodded. "I guess anything goes these days, huh?" He questioned, watching Bakura. He frowned, thinking about how the other would handle it. Most importantly, he wondered who the other parent was.

After a while, Bakura woke up from his fainting spell and looked around the hospital room, for a moment, forgetting where he was and the last thing he was told. He gave a helpless look to Ryou then rested his elbows on his legs and rested his forehead on his hands, his white hair covering his face as he sighed. No way would he be able to deal with having a kid. He knew that as well as anybody else. He looked up slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Ryou for a moment. "I can't do this." He muttered, more so to himself. To him, this shouldn't have even happened in the first place.

Ryou had moved from where he sat then rested a hand on Bakura's shoulder, showing him that he was still there and that the other didn't have to worry about being alone. He said nothing to what he said before looking to the doctor. "If you don't mind me asking, what are his options?"

Dr. Hanazaki looked to Ryou then to Bakura. "As with all pregnancies, the option to abort it is there until it gets too far along. Bakura shouldn't be more than a month along, if that." She answered looking at Ryou once more. "Other than that, he could allow it to go to term and if he doesn't want the child, he could put it up for adoption. "

Ryou nodded then bit his lip before turning to look at Bakura to see if he had heard what his options were.

Bakura looked up to Ryou then shook his head. "I've got to talk to some people before I make my choice." He answered before hopping off the bed and stretched before walking out the door. He didn't even bother waiting for Ryou.

Ryou watched Bakura leave before thanking the doctor and almost having to run after the other. Luckily Ryou caught him at the front doors then left the building with him. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, pulling out the keys to the car and unlocking the doors.

Bakura waited for the other to unlock the door before getting inside and buckling up. "To see the bastard that sent me to the Shadow Realm in the first place." He growled before running his hand through his own messy locks angrily.

Ryou got in then nodded, buckling then starting up the car. He then backed up out of the parking space then out of the parking lot. He looked both ways before joining the other traffic of the day. He knew exactly where to go. Within minutes, they arrived at the Kame Game Shop. Ryou carefully parked the car, looking at Bakura. Soon after, he turned off the car and got out of the car, unsurprised that Bakura was already out. Ryou moved to join him before knocking on the door as Bakura leant against the wall behind him, looking at the door.

After a bit of shuffling, the shorter boy, opened the door and raised a brow looking at them both. "Welcome to the Game shop. It's nice to see you again, Ryou." He said then looked at Bakura. "What are you doing here? Didn't Yami send you away?"

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "Where the hell is the almighty Pharaoh? I do need to speak with him, privately." He replied, barely able to hide the anger in his tone.

Ryou glanced at Bakura then to Yugi. "It is very important to speak with him though I'm sure Bakura would have that under control." He didn't need to be everywhere with Bakura, did he?

Yugi looked from one to the other before excusing himself and stepping aside. In a matter of minutes, Yami came to the door and nodded in acknowledgement to Ryou then narrowed his eyes upon seeing Bakura. "Well, well. It looks like the tomb robber escaped the Shadows yet again. Guess we'll have to do something more effective next time.

Bakura growled lowly before grabbing the other's arm and pulling him with him, leaving Yugi and Ryou on their own. After walking and dragging the former pharaoh with him, Bakura went into a small building then narrowed his eyes at the other. "What the hell, Pharaoh?"

"What do you mean?" The former ruler replied, keeping his eyes on the thief. "You lost the game and were taken by the Shadows."

Bakura resisted the urge to knock the other out, but just barely. "I'm fully aware of that." He muttered lowly. "And thanks to you and your friends, I'm currently knocked up by the freak" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Yami raised a brow. "Impossible. You're male, are you not?"

Bakura growled once more. "You know I am. And it doesn't matter in the damn Shadow Realm! Anything and everything goes!"

"Good one, Bakura." He replied with a laugh, obviously not believing the other male. He watched Bakura for a moment before moving closer to where the other was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sounds more like a cry for attention from the little kitty." He whispered then kissed the thief lightly, playfully.

Upon hearing the words and being kissed, Bakura snarled and shoved the Pharaoh away, not caring when the other hit the wall. "Stay the fuck away from me!" He shouted then turned around and left, wiping his eyes. He then pulled Ryou from them and walked back to the car, looking to the ground.

Ryou knew better than to question the other so he simply waved to the others and left with Bakura.

Yugi looked at Yami when he came back from talking with Bakura. "What happened this time?" He knew that the other had had a crush on the thief and had told him a while ago.

Yami looked at Yugi then shook his head. "A big mistake is what." He sighed, for once angry at himself. He shook his head slightly then lead Yugi back in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally an update, sorry to keep everyone waiting. Life has become rather hectic over the past year. Any, on with the story.**

Once the two were in the house once more, Yugi watched Yami. He did wonder what had happened and why it seemed to bother Yami so much. Yes, the former pharaoh had admitted to taking a liking to the thief, but didn't want to show how he really felt. Instead, they continued their bickering. He shook his head and sighed before walking towards where Yami had sat down. "What did you mean by a big mistake? What happened?"

Upon hearing the other, Yami debated on simply ignoring him since he was so lost in thought about what had just happened. Realizing that if he did that, it wouldn't make him much better than the thief so he looked up towards Yugi. "Well, Bakura and I fought, as we usually do, but there was something off with him. After I teased him, he shoved me away and took off with Ryou…" He answered, trailing off, not wanting to tell him things that weren't his place to say.

"If what you're saying is true, then you've put yourself to his level. Not what you're supposed to do, especially considering your feelings towards him." Yugi said as he crossed his arms, not appreciating how low the other admitted to going. "Is that all that happened?" He asked, a bit curiously and could tell when the other was keeping something from him. He watched as Yami shifted slightly before speaking once more. "You know you're going to have to go talk to him and apologize."

Yami snorted. "That's not going to be easy." He muttered, running his hand through his own hair before standing and looking out the window. He knew in his heart that he had to. "I'll give it a try." He said simply then walked towards the entrance of the game shop. He opened the door and raised a brow, noting it had gotten darker and began to rain, a light drizzle but still enough to get wet in. "I'll return in a few hours at the latest." He replied, looking at Yugi then left the game shop, not bothering to grab anything to stay warm or dry. He felt that he didn't deserve it, not after what he did.

After walking along the mostly abandoned streets of the city, he watched where others were going. He walked down several blocks before coming to the small apartment complex that housed several, plus the ones he needed to see. He stopped and thought, remembering which number Ryou's apartment was then went inside, up the flight of stairs to the second floor and to the door he needed. He paused then took a breath before reaching up and knocking.

He didn't have to wait long before Ryou had opened the door and looked at him. "Yami? What are you doing here?" He asked, keeping his brown gaze upon the pharaoh.

"Is Bakura in?" Yami asked, looking at the other male.

Ryou blinked then glanced over his shoulder for a minute before shifting his attention back to Yami. "He's in his room, but I doubt he'd want anything to do with you."

"It's important that I speak to him, Ryou. I know he isn't going to want to have anything to with me. Just let me talk to him."

With a sigh, Ryou moved to allow Yami inside the apartment. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered then closed the door once the other was inside. "His room is the second on the left."

Yami gave a nod then went to the room he was referring to. He noticed the door was ajar and looked back to find that Ryou had gone back to doing whatever it was he had been doing before Yami had arrived. Looking back to the door, Yami hesitated, he didn't feel right going in someone's room without permission. He pushed the thoughts away with a snort then knocked on the door, after being greeted with silence, he slowly pushed open the door. He didn't quite believe the sight that greeted him. He noticed how everything was neat and nothing was out of place, from the daggers hanging on the wall above the bed to everything else.

He sighed when he saw the thief himself, lying on the bed, facing away from him, on his side. Yami rose a brow, wondering why the other hadn't stirred when he came in. He walked closer to the other and looked down at him and found that he was sleeping. "Well, that's new." He whispered to himself, quiet enough not to wake the other. As he looked at him, he saw that the other still wore the usual blue and white striped shirt and jeans, which didn't surprise him in the least.

Bakura had been sleeping for the better part of an hour when Yami had come in the room. He lifted his arm enough to brush the snow white strands from the thief's face, pausing when Bakura stirred from the movement. When the thief didn't wake, Yami frowned when he saw the marks on his face. He then let his eyes trail down slightly to the thief's arms and wrists, raising a brow as he reached out and took one in his own hand and looked down at it, seeing a few marks as if it, as if he, were chained to something. He wasn't able to look long as Bakura recoiled and moved his hands closer to his body, a low sound coming forth as he did so. The shift of the other moving caused a slip of paper, fell out to show and Yami, being curious, picked it up and glanced at it, eyes widening a bit then he let it fall back where it had been. "How the hell did he get that?" He then chuckled softly, realizing that this was a sight of Bakura no one was meant to see. After he checked him, he looked around the rest of the room and turned his back to the other male.

A few minutes later, he heard a low growl from behind himself as words were spoken. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Bakura shouted when he woke and saw the pharaoh, in his room, of all places. This wasn't good.

Yami turned and faced Bakura after he had shut the bedroom door. "I wanted to speak to you, and waited since you were sleeping. Have a nice nap, kitty?" He questioned, knowing that he shouldn't but wasn't able to help himself.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I AM NOT A FUCKING KITTY!" He shouted once more before getting off the bed, almost losing his balance, but quickly regaining it. "Get out." He snarled, glaring at the other.

Yami simply shook his head then walked closer to the thief, stopping a foot away. He quickly reached out and grabbed Bakura's wrist and, ignoring the pained expression, pulled the thief closer then back on the bed. "You're on fire." He muttered, keeping his gaze on him. "You are going to tell me what that was about earlier. I want the truth."

Bakura snorted, still glaring. "You don't want the truth. I told you earlier, it's your fucking fault I'm like this!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "There is no way a male could become pregnant. Ever."

Bakura growled once more. "You want to know what happened so badly, huh? Then fine, your almighty _holiness_. I'll share with you." He hissed, anger evident on his features. Soon after, he grabbed the pharaoh's arm and brought it to rest on the Millennium Ring. "Now close your eyes and let it take you." He muttered.

Yami nodded then closed his eyes. _The next thing he knew it was dark and he saw a figure sitting on the dark floor. He moved closer and found it was Bakura. He watched him and it appeared that he was panting. "Bakura?" He asked, moving a bit closer. He noticed the other hadn't heard or noticed his presence. He watched as the other turned around to look at something behind him and then pushed himself up then turned the way he was looking and crossed his arms as he watched another figure come out of the darkness. _

"_You know you can't escape, Bakura. Not this time." The psychotic Yami, Mariku had spoken._

_Bakura laughed. "I know I can, it's you that cannot." He smirked then turned and walked away, looking down at his copy of the ring. _

"_I'll make sure you won't." The other grinned, coming up from behind Bakura and put an arm around the spirit's waist. "And if you somehow manage to escape me, I'll ensure that not even the Pharaoh would want your sorry ass." He chuckled then licked the side of Bakura's neck. _

_Bakura shuddered then growled. "Get your disgusting hands and tongue off me." He hissed and pushed the other away from him. This caused Mariku to smirk and grabbed ahold of Bakura's white mane then threw him by the hair into a pitch black wall. A startled yelp escaped the thief's lips as he connected with the wall and rubbed his head. "What the hell?" _

_Mariku walked towards Bakura and roughly put his arms up and chained to the wall. Bakura's eyes widened when he was chained to the wall then kicked at the male. "What is the meaning of this?!" _

"_You'll find out soon enough, my dear thief." He smirked and brought out a knife. He then leaned against the wall next to Bakura then put it at the hem of the other's shirt. He grinned darkly before moving and using the knife to cut through the fabric and noticed with the sound of Bakura's breath hitching that he had cut the flesh in some places. He didn't care if Bakura was in pain, it drove him further into madness. He moved the knife up then cut down the side of Bakura's face. He watched the blood drip from the wounds and evaded Bakura has he lashed out, trying to escape. With a twisted grin, he stabbed the thief in the leg and twisted the knife, enjoying the sound of Bakura's pained scream. _

"_GET OFF ME!" He shouted, trying to look for a way out. He felt the chains around his wrists cut into his flesh as he struggled, so he gave up with that. He had tried to kick Mariku away, but it wasn't going to happen. When the other had stabbed him, he couldn't help the shriek that escaped him. He wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. _

_Yami watched as the events unfolded, seemingly day after day with little to no variance. He wanted to help Bakura, but being he was watching a memory of the times endured in the Shadow Realm, there was nothing he could do. Towards the end, Mariku came in then walked to the thief. "Giving up so soon?" He questioned with a smirk then lifted Bakura's head to look in his crimson depths. _

_Bakura had gotten weaker because of the blood loss and he no longer had the ring. He only looked up when Mariku made him then narrowed his eyes. "Not without a fight." He muttered then spat on him._

_Mariku back handed Bakura then smirked. "We'll see about that, thief." He snorted then cut off the remaining tatters of the clothing Bakura once wore. Soon after, removing his own._

_Yami's eyes widened and turned away, but he could hear Bakura's screams and pleas. His pleas for Mariku to stop what he was doing and his cries for help. Yami knew that no one would help Bakura, hence why he was in the Shadows in the first place. After a while, he heard a thud and silence. He then turned around to survey the scene and saw Bakura on the floor, his eyes watering as he rubbed his wrists, wincing. "He's right. No one would want someone like me, even if I weren't raped." He whispered to nothing but the darkness. After, he moved a bit to rest his back against the wall, pulled his legs up to himself then let his hidden sorrows out. _

Knowing there wasn't anything else he could do; Yami opened his eyes and withdrew his hand from the ring to look at Bakura. "Now you know." The thief said in a choked whisper then looked away. "Now leave."

Yami nodded then stood and moved to the door. Once at the door, he paused then looked over his shoulder. "He's wrong, you know." He muttered then left. He said goodbye to Ryou then left to go back to the game shop, his thoughts all on Bakura and what had happened.


End file.
